Spin-on filters may be used in fluid delivery systems and lubrication systems to remove particulates within a fuel stream or a lubrication stream between a fuel tank or a lubrication reservoir and an engine and/or other components. Spin-on filters typically mount to a mounting adapter of a fluid circuit and receive and return fluid therefrom. In some configurations, spin-on filters include a steel canister housing, a filter element, and having a closed end and an open end. At the open end, a connection must be provided to connect the spin-on filter to the mounting adapter in a spin-on fashion.
Joining a flange with a fluid filter typically involves placing springs against an endcap to hold the flange in place. The placement of springs increases the cost and complexity of the spin-on filter.